


𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 |  𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍𝐆𝐖𝐎𝐍𝐇𝐎 𝐄𝐆𝐘𝐏𝐓𝐈𝐀𝐍 𝐀𝐔

by kaisoosexuall



Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Ancient History, Big Gay Love Story, Body Worship, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Worship, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoosexuall/pseuds/kaisoosexuall
Summary: 𝒏𝒊𝒏𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒉 𝒅𝒚𝒏𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒚𝑬𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒊𝒇 𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒅 𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒚 𝒅𝒊𝒇𝒇𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒏𝒕 𝒘𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔, 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒆 𝑯𝒚𝒖𝒏𝒈𝒘𝒐𝒏 𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒉𝒆𝒍𝒅 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕. 𝑯𝒂𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒓 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒔 𝒊𝒕, 𝑯𝒐𝒔𝒆𝒐𝒌 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘𝒔 𝒊𝒕."𝑴𝒚 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒖𝒏𝒊𝒒𝒖𝒆 - 𝒏𝒐 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒏 𝒓𝒊𝒗𝒂𝒍 𝒉𝒊𝒎, 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒉𝒆 𝒊𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒎𝒐𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒆𝒂𝒖𝒕𝒊𝒇𝒖𝒍 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒗𝒆. 𝑱𝒖𝒔𝒕 𝒃𝒚𝒑𝒂𝒔𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒈, 𝒉𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒔 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒍𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒚 𝒎𝒚 𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕."
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒏𝒍𝒚 |  𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐍𝐆𝐖𝐎𝐍𝐇𝐎 𝐄𝐆𝐘𝐏𝐓𝐈𝐀𝐍 𝐀𝐔

**Author's Note:**

> These are the characters, so keep them in mind!
> 
> Seti I: Son Hyunwoo  
> Tuya: Yoo Kihyun
> 
> Pharaoh Ramses II: Shin Hoseok  
> Great Royal Wife Nefertari: Chae Hyungwon (Beauty of all Beauties)(The one for whom the sun shines') 
> 
> Isetnofret: Kim Namjoon(Secondary Wife to Hoseok)   
> Amun-her-khepeshef: Jeon Jeongguk   
> Pareherwenemef: Kim Taehyung   
> Meritamen: Park Jimin  
> Khaemwaset: Park Jaebum 
> 
> Successor Mernepetah: Lim Changkyun
> 
> lover Isetnofret II: Lee Jooheon 
> 
> Hatusilli II (King of Hittites): Kim Jongin 
> 
> The love of the royals; Queen  
> Puduhepa: Doh Kyungsoo
> 
> Maathorneferure(Son to Kyungsoo and Jongin) : Lee Minhyuk (Misstress of Upper and Lower Egypt)

"Congratulation Son, you have done well for the war with the Lebanese, and for that, we will celebrate!" The great Pharaoh, Seti I enlightened; Hyunwoo. He gave his son a sincere smile before informing the royal scribes to write down what exactly had happened during the battle with Lebanon, to boast about his victory. To show the world how powerful Egypt was.

Crown Prince Ramses II, birth name, Shin Hoseok was the eldest son of Pharaoh Seti I and Tuya; Kihyun. At such a young age, his father had already sent him for military training to get himself ready for war in the very bar future, and as the eldest-indeed, he had to set an example to his siblings. Even his beloved mother, Tuya; Kihyun advised him to really indulge himself into military training as he was the eldest, the one that's most likely going to rule Egypt after his father.

When he was born, his father appointed him as the Crown Prince of Egypt when he was laying lovingly in his mother's arms. At the humble age of 13, Hoseok was appointed as co-reign with his father, Hyunwoo. It was quite evident among the siblings that Hoseok was the favourite one, but they couldn't blame him. He had the strength, the determination to become a Pharoah, to prove that Amun-Ra gave him the strength to lead upper and lower of Egypt.

But soon after he was crowned as the co-reign of Seti I, the war between Egypt and Lebanon occurred. This was because Hyunwoo wanted the wood from the Lebanese, intended on transporting their wood over to Egypt. Though, the King Of Lebanon refused to do so. This made Seti I furious, announcing he, his son and the army was going to war with the Lebanese to get the wood he desired.

-

After the first Great battle of Lebanon, Hyunwoo was rather proud of his son, decapitating the last standing Lebanese soldier. It was official that the Egyptian won the war of wood and managed to have more than a dozen of the specific tree to produce wood.

Hoseok was really close to his mother, Kihyun. He looks at him like a living goddess. Even though his father had many consorts, Kihyun was his favourite. His beauty, his ability to impress many kings with his beauty; phenomenal. He managed to enchant the King of the Greeks and gave his husband the limestone that Hyunwoo wanted. With the agreement on Tuya having to gift himself to the king, with an intellectual brain, Hyunwoo himself, killed the king of the Greeks with his bare hands when he attempted to kiss Kihyun. The royal siblings witness this with their own pair of magnificent eyes, now one's beauty could simply enchant and kill at the same time.

With the father and son bringing home the victory flag, Hyunwoo decided to gift Hoseok multiples of wives. Specifically picked out from the family of the nobles, Nefertari; Chae Hyungwon, Isetnofret; Kim Namjoon, Nebewatty; Kim Jongdae and Henutwire; Byun Baekhyun. Hoseok was impressed with the beauty presented to him, all were indeed beautiful. Most likely the most beautiful nobles he had ever seen in his life, but the eldest, the tallest and slimmest one took all of his attention. His hair was luscious and long, thick and black. His skin was dark, similar to the skin tone of Hoseok's. Beautiful pair of enlarged eyes with the darkest eyeballs. Nefertari Merimut was his name, another name, Chae Hyungwon. Maybe Hathor knew it was the right time for Hoseok to fall in love, and he indeed, immediately for Hyungwon. Those eyes that reflected the sunlight of Ra, outlined with the darkest kohl, magnificent long lashes. If this was what his father meant as a gift, then he was going to gladly accept it.

"Beautiful daughter of Hathor, what's your name again?" Hoseok asked as he gently caressed Hyungwon's skin. Tender, soft, gentle and milky skin. Hoseok was convinced he moistened himself with milk and honey. He smelled incredible too. 

"Nefertari Merimut, Chae Hyungwon, my highness," Hyungwon answered with a soft tone, looking dearly into Hoseok's eyes. He was a handsome man, defined eyes, sharp nose and a luscious pair of lips. A muscular body that acted evidence for him being a warrior pharaoh. Maybe getting married to a Pharaoh wasn't horrible.

Majority royal marriages were for power, status and wealth. And also mainly for political reasons, but with Hoseok, it could potentially be different. There were four partners that were presented by Seti I, but Hoseok didn't pay attention to them. Now the name Nefertari was bombarding his mind, nothing more, nothing less. Indeed, his secondary wife, Isetnofret; Kim Namjoon was also beautiful, though something about Hyungwon sparked Hoseok's heart. Nefertari meant 'beautiful companion' and Meritmut means 'Beloved of the goddess Mut'. 

With that, almost immediately, Hoseok invited Hyungwon to have a ride in the boat around the Nike River. Who was Hyungwon to reject? It was an honour to be invited by one of the strongest and outstanding Pharaoh. Hyungwon nodded his head gently, accepting the hand of the young Pharaoh, intervening their fingers together. Even their fingers fit well with each other, it was indeed meant to be.

With the request of no guards following the great Pharaoh, Hoseok took the chance to get to know more about Hyungwon. The beautiful daughter of the goddess Mut. "My beautiful Nefertari, do you believe in the love that Hathor gifted us?" Hoseok queried, looking at the beautiful male in from of him willingly. "Indeed, I do, your highness. Love is such a beautiful thing to ever exist, to ever be gifted by our beloved Goddess, Hathor. Love is where it could empower you, motivate you to be a better ruler. There's such a philosophical meaning behind love, because of love, it can lead to war. Because of love, it can lead to chaos. Something so beautiful yet insane..." Hyungwon answered with a polite tone, gently caressing Hoseok's hand.

"Hyungwon, you don't have to call me your highness. This is why I find you really beautiful and ethereal. You're polite, respectful, and incredibly gorgeous. I understand why your parents named you Nefertari Merimut, it's really fitting for you, Love." Hoseok smiled, observing the waters of the Nile.

"Look at that temple, Hoseok. The temple of Hatshepsut, designed by Senenmut, Hatshepsut's lover. Incredible isn't it? The product that was out of love. Look at that Hieroglyphs, 'Djoser Djoseru' meaning holy of the holy. I hope my lover could do something similar to that one day." Hyungwon smiled as he read the Hieroglyphs scribed on the walls of the Temple. The livid plants that were still surviving, the greenery surrounding it with Hatshepsut carved eight times.

"My love, you could read? You're gifted!" Hoseok exclaimed, surprised that the son of a noble could read. Majority of the Egyptians or the commoners couldn't possibly read or write, but they could converse. They were practically illiterate, to have the love of his life, might be fast for Hoseok to label Hyungwon as a lover, being capable of reading was phenomenal.

"I can write, speak a few other languages as well," Hyungwon added in as he touched the waters of the Nile. Cooling, enlivening. The pleasure that Tefnut allowed them to feel.

"You make a great queen, my love. You really do." Hoseok smiled as he started into Nefertari's eyes. They were gorgeous, magnificent, ethereal, practically any word describing gorgeous. In order to ensure their relationship was accepted by the gods, the new lovers went to the Temple of Amun-Ra where they offered the god Amun incense alongside with prayers. In front of the gods, was where they sealed their first kiss. A holy kiss to seal the deal. In front of their gods. 

Eyes closed, hands intervened, their bodies touching one another. The feeling of their soul uniting as one, Hoseok was apart of Hyungwon, Hyungwon was apart of Hoseok. Like a silky red sash tying their souls together, unifying them as partners hereafter. 

"Dearest gods of the gods; Amun-Ra. May you bestow us with a peaceful, prosperous and loving relationship. We, as your believers, pray that our love will be everlasting, with our love, I pray that I will be able to lead Egypt with strength, integrity and determination. To have the health and safety of the Armana empire to protect this Holy city of yours." Hoseok verbalized as he gave the strongest, most powerful God of Egypt, Amun-Ra.

"May you give me the strength, the willingness to assist Ramses II; Shin Hoseok to rule this holy land of yours. May Ra shine over the land of the holy to permit us to protect, to rule, to make allies with other rulers of the other cities. May Hathor, bestow us with love to blossom between me, Chae Hyungwon and Shin Hoseok, Co-reign of Seti I. May Anat and Mother Hathor gift me the fertility to give my lover, Hoseok and great offspring's for us to raise. And for that, I seek your blessings, Father of all gods, Amun-Ra. 

And the protectors of Pharaohs, Horus. I pray that you'll protect my dearest from the manipulation, traps of our enemies. The Hittites, Greeks, Syrians and Libyans. Protect him from any danger that'll cost his life or put us into danger." Hyungwon prayed, placing the incense in front of the gods he prayed to. The Royal Priest, Grand Vizer Piser; Oh Sehun ringing the bell, taking the burning incense, circulating around the new young Royal couple. No, they weren't married just yet, but they were engaged in terms of legitimately and spiritually.

The scribe that was accompanying the priest, Amenemope; Kim Seokjin began scribing about the official offering session. No outsiders, royal siblings or members of the palace were allowed to witness except for Seokjin, Sehun and the gods themselves. 

After the ceremony, Hoseok kept his hands intervened with Hyungwon's. He never did ever let go. Those hands were worthy to be touched by him, and him only. The thoughts of any of the royals attempted to touch him, angered him. It made him infuriated. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't even realize Sehun was calling for him to step onto the boat to go back to the palace to have his royal dinner. Until he felt a gentle tug from his lover, calling for his name, slowly leading him onto the boat that was lined with ropes of gold.

"My dear, you were lost in your thoughts. Be careful, watch your step." Hyungwon uttered out as Hoseok carefully stepped onto the boat.

"My dear, what happened? You looked unhappy, anything bothering you?" Hyungwon added on, using his gentle toned voice that immediately calmed down Hoseok. Something so special about this man, he could calm Hoseok down. Sehun and Seokjin were surprised themselves, and angry Hoseok was never possible to be tamed. To make it even more interesting, the young prince was infuriated for practically no reason?

"Love, it angers me. It angers me when I think about others touching you. It angers me when someone else other than me could hold your beautiful, soft and gentle skin. It really angers me, it really does." Hoseok vented out as he bit his bottom lip, avoiding the want to scream. He didn't want to embarrass his father's bloodline. Imagine breaking out a nuisance in between the Nile river. 

"My dear, no one will be able to touch me the way you do. Hathor tied the knot for us, and you know you have my soul, my body and my heart. What more could affirm you that no other man can ever take me? I'm a person with value, I value the people I love and I the honour them with all my heart. I'm not doing this because of political reasons. Maybe for my other siblings, but not me. In the eyes of God Amun-Ra, he witnesses us confessing our love, our hopes and dreams. In front of the mother Hathor, we sealed our love. I will be the Queen that'll assist you in ruling Egypt. I'll be the Queen that'll ensure you that I'm worthy of your time, and will be standing by your side, Ramses II; Shin Hoseok." Hyungwon affirmed as he looked up to the sunset, the goddess of the sky; Nut swallowing the Sun of Ra and covering the universe with her body-projecting herself as the sky. Magnificent.

-

"Son, where were you?" Kihyun asked as he leads Nefertari and Ramses into the royal dining hall. There was scrumptious, appetizing looking food stretched within the long table. With his father, Hyunwoo sitting in the middle, followed by the empty right seat for Kihyun, afterwards the wives Hyunwoo gifted Hoseok. Followed by Hyunwoo's consorts. To Hyunwoo's left, there were two empty seats, specifically reserved for Hoseok and Hyungwon.

They took a sit, looking at each other divinely. "To more successes of the Armana Bloodline!" Hyunwoo exclaimed as he announced his royal family members to eat and enjoy this flavorful meal prepared by his cooks. Hyungwon took a big bite of the loaf of bread that was being dipped into the lamb soup, chewing it slowly. Hoseok was pleasantly surprised. His lover had an enormous mouth, by enormous mouth, it was genuinely enormous. 

He simply stared at Hyungwon as if he's the only one in the dining hall. The loud and noisy sounds suddenly became silent, conversations became muted to his ears, perfume scents of others diffuses into the air. As if Hyungwon was the only one there, he observed the pretty male devour the meal. He must be rather famished to be eating a lot. Hathor must be choosing favourites. He looked so gorgeous even when he's stuffing food in his mouth. Soon enough, he realized his mouth curved into a smile.

Hoseok was a rather stern person, he's a man who rarely smiles, rarely gives off a happy aura. But the special Hyungwon changed that, over something so simple like eating, made him smile. Kihyun himself was pleasantly shocked to see how his son was head over heels for a son of a noble. To his own knowledge, only victory and Kihyun could make Hoseok smile, but he guessed it changed now. 

Hoseok was brought back into reality when he heard his father calling for his name. "Yes, father?" He quickly answered, almost flustered from the current situation. "Eat your food, the cooks worked hard to prepare this delectable meal. Look at Hyungwon, he's clearly devouring the food." Hyunwoo said as he placed some roasted beef on the golden plate of Hoseok's.

Hyunwon's siblings simply stared at him. They weren't inferior to their brother, he was indeed beautiful, the most intelligent and gorgeous among all the siblings. They understood why Hoseok would be interested in Hyungwon, and they accepted it gladly. Neither they were interested in actually marrying a full royal blooded man. Though, they knew they had to marry Hoseok in order to settle the deal of their parent's debt with Pharaoh Hyunwoo. They really wanted to experience what's it like to be the favourite one. Among all the siblings, only the two of the eldest siblings were the most favoured among the people, parents, as well. Due to their body, their beauty, their looks.

Jongdae sighed thinking about the situation. How he wished he was appreciated by someone one day. He knew Hathor was fair, knew when's the right time to send a lover over to him. And maybe his time will come sooner or later. Though, the Royal Military General who came in second in rank when it comes to military management, coming after Hoseok, the Royal Military General; Chanyeol sparked interest in him. 

While Jongdae watched Hoseok and Hyungwon boarded the boat, most likely having a ride around the Nile, and his second eldest brother, Namjoon was busy conversing with a royal servant and Baekhyun was observing the waters of the Nile with his incredible eyesight. His eyes laid onto a handsome man, taller than him, taller than Hoseok leading a group of soldiers to the military ground to train them. He had dark brown hair, round eyes, a sharp nose and very defined abdominal muscles. God of war and hunt; Anhur favoured him. Judging him from his appearance, he had the charisma, strength and durability to become a military general. And that factor sparked Jongdae's heart. When would he be lucky enough to even have a word with such a stern-looking, busy man?


End file.
